Because a Piano
by NuB iKON
Summary: Sebuah cerita singkat tentang piano yang merekatkan hubungan antara Kim Jiwon dan Kim Donghyuk


Dia yakin, suara yang sedang di cari keberadaannya itu berasal dari ruangan yang sering menjadi tempat penyimpanan barang yang tidak terpakai, atau mungkin bisa disebut gudang.

_Klikk..._

Di ruangan itu terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu yang dikenalinya, sedang duduk memainkan piano dengan mata terpejam. Jiwon yang semakin penasaran lantas mendekatinya dengan pandangan takjub.

Tak lama, permainan piano itu semakin lama semakin pelan karena lagu yang sedang dimainkan lelaki rambut abu-abu itu akan selesai. Dan tepat 10 detik saat ia menebak suara piano itu lenyap dan mata lelaki itu mulai terbuka perlahan.

Plokk...

Plok...

Plok...

Plokk...

Masih dengan pandangan takjub, Jiwon bertepuk dengan kerasnya sampai-sampai lelaki yang masih dalam keadaan tenang itu terlonjak kaget.

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ ada di sini?" Jiwon terkekeh pelan ketika melihat raut terkejut yang kental dari wajah lelaki berambut abu-abu itu dan mau tak mau Jiwon langsung melirik pelan jam tangannya dan berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin... 1 menit yang lalu"

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil bangun dari duduknya dan langsung berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. "Yakk, kau ingin kemana, Donghyuk _ah_?" Jiwon yang melihat pergerakan itu lantas ikut berjalan.

Donghyuk, lelaki berambut abu-abu itu berhenti sambil menunjuk pintu ruangan dengan pandangan bertanya. "Tentu saja, kembali kekamarku, memangnya kenapa _hyung_?" Jiwon hanya mengangguk pelan dan ikut berhenti.

Dan selama beberapa detik diam Jiwon lantas membuka mulut lagi.

"_Yakk_ Donghyuk _ah_, _hyung_ tak menyangka kau pintar bermain piano" pernyataan itu lantas membuat Donghyuk tertawa keras."Hahaha, itu karena _hyung_ tak pernah melihatku belajar sendiri atau mungkin _hyung_ tidak mendengarkanku bermain piano itu, dan aku sendiri tak menyangka _hyung_ bisa tidak tahu tentang itu, karena aku sendiri selalu kemari setiap sore, _ckckck_"

"Kau selalu datang kesini? Setiap hari? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Dan bagaimana bisa _hyung_ tidak mengetahuinya?" "Astaga _hyung_, bisakah _hyung_ kurangi pertanyaan itu? Aku sampai bingung mau jawab yang mana terlebih dulu,_hahaha_" Saking terkejutnya, Jiwon tak henti-hentinya mengajukan pertanyaan.

Jiwon menghela nafas pelan. "Maaf itu reflex, baiklah intinya bagaimana bisa kau selalu ada disini dan bagaimana bisa?" Donghyuk berpikir pelan. "Aku berada disini sejak... _hmm_ kalau di hitung 93 hari _hahaha_, dan aku bisa masuk karena aku menemukan pintu ini dengan kunci yang berada diengselnya jadi aku coba saja masuk, dan _tadah_ aku menemukan sebuah piano, karena aku suka jadi aku mencoba mencari di _internet_bagaimana cara memainkannya, mungkin itu saja _hyung_, _hahaha_" Lain dengan Donghyuk yang mengakhiri ceritanya dengan kekehan, Jiwon malah terbelak mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau selalu kemari selama 3 bulan terakhir dan _hyung_ tak tahu?" Mendengar pernyataan itu kekehan Donghyuk berganti menjadi tawa lebar. "Itu ada 2 kemungkinan" Jiwon yang tengah di landa kebingungan kini bertambah bingung dengan penuturan Donghyuk. "Jadi maksudku itu, ada dua kemungkinan jawaban dari pertanyaan _hyung_ tadi. Pertama, ruangan ini mungkin kedap suara? ..." "_Hyung_ tak yakin tentang itu, karena tadi _hyung_ mendengarnya" "Bisa tidak,_hyung_ jangan memotong ucapanku"Donghyuk hanya menatapnya malas. "_Hehehe_, baiklah"

Setelah melihat gerak-gerik Jiwon apakah tidak akan mengganggunya lagi Donghyuk melanjutkan perkiraannya. "Atau_hyung_ yang terlalu sibuk dengan kerjaan, _hahaha_" Jiwon semakin bingung apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki berambut abu-abu itu. "_Hyung_ kira aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu" Tidak ada yang keluar dari bibir seorang Kim Jiwon, tapi dari pandangannya itu Donghyuk tahu laki-laki yang disampingnya itu tengah bingung.

"_Hyung_ tidak bekerja, Donghyuk _babo_"Tawa Donghyuk semakin keras. "Lalu yang _hyung_ lakukan dengan Hanbin _hyung_, apa? Bermain? Tapi kenapa ribut sekali, _hahaha_"

_Ctakk..._

"Kau kira _hyung _ini apa, _hah. _Walau _hyung_ dan Hanbin sudah cukup umur, tapi kami tak mungkin melakukan itu di sini, kan ada kau" Jiwon yang awalnya bingung, kini mengerti apa yang di maksud dari lelaki didepannya itu. "Jadi, jika tidak ada aku, _hyung_ akan melakukannya" Tanpa berpikir panjang Jiwon mengatakan."Tentu saja"

Dan tak lama kedua adik-kakak itu tertawa bersama. Ya, benar. Kim Jiwon adalah kakak dari seorang Kim Donghyuk, dan Kim Donghyuk adlah adik dari seorang Kim Jiwon. Dan mereka adalah adik-kakak yang sedarah.


End file.
